


Fine

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sprained Ankles, scully is always fine, scully is smol and mulder is tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: When Scully hurts herself, Mulder is there to help.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Fine

They’re on their way to lunch, still discussing their current case, when it happens. One minute, Scully is next to him, her shoulder bumping into his every two steps, and the next, she’s on the ground, her tiny hand wrapped around her ankle.

“Scully?” One of her heels has come off and swims around in a filthy-brown puddle right next to her. 

“I slipped,” she says, sounding just as surprised as he is. She tries to get up and struggles on the slippery sidewalk. Mulder extends his hand and she takes it.

“Are you okay?” She doesn’t immediately answer and he looks at her foot, the broken shoe half hanging off it, and he knows she isn’t, no matter what she’s about to say.

“I’m fine,” she says, making him groan inwardly.

“Your ankle doesn’t look fine. Can you walk at all?”

“I said I’m fine,” she repeats. She tentatively takes a step and winces. She stands there with one leg bent, like a cute flamingo, furious with the universe.

“Let me help you.”

“Mulder.” His name is an exasperated sigh.

“Let’s go back. You need to see a doctor.”

“I am a doctor. I sprained my ankle. I don’t need to spend hours at the hospital.”

“Fine,” Mulder says. “Then let me take you home at least.”

“It’s the middle of the workday.”

“Not anymore. We’re done for today. Come on, I’ll carry you.” She hobbles away from him as best as she can on one foot. He stares at her, dumbfounded.

“You’re not carrying me.” The way she says it leaves no room for negotiation.

“Then how are you planning on getting back?”

“I’ll walk,” she says, hopping on one foot.

“Let me help you, please,” he begs her. “Just… let me make sure you don’t break your other ankle, too.”

“It’s not broken, Mulder.”

“Potato, potahto.” He puts his arm around her waist and lets out a sigh of relief when she doesn’t fight him. “Are you happy now?” He asks her as they hobble along at a snail’s pace.

“Yes,” she says. “I’m fine.”

Mulder rolls his eyes and makes sure his arm is secure around her.

It takes them three times as long to make it back to the Hoover building. She stiffens against him when they run into a group of agents he doesn’t recognize. Mulder glances at her, at the way she bites her bottom lip. She tries to hide her pain and her vulnerability. As if he could ever think less of her just because she slipped and hurt herself.

When they make it to her car, finally, she takes out her keys, stares at them, and turns back to Mulder.

“I- I don’t think I can drive,” she admits.

He nods. “I’ll take you. Hop in.”

“What about your car?” she asks.

Mulder shrugs. “Doesn’t matter now. Let’s get you home.”

He parks as close to her building as possible and helps her out of the car. “Scully, can I carry-“

“No,” she interrupts him.

“What about the stairs?”

She stops in front of them, stares at them as if she’s completely forgotten they exist.

“I can try,” she says and hops onto the first one. She stumbles and almost topples over. That’s it. Mulder grabs her and picks her up swiftly.

“Mulder, no,” she says, but her voice is full of defeat. Her cheeks are flaming red and she hides them against his shoulder.

“You’d do the same for me if the roles were reversed,” he says andhe feels her chuckle.

“You think I’d carry you? You’re a bit, um, heavier than me, Mulder.”

He nods. “I know you’re tiny, but-”

“Hey,” she warns.

“But you’re strong,” he goes on. “You’re the strongest person I know.”

She wishes he could tell her how cute she looks, but knowing how much she hates this, being helpless in his arms, he stays quiet and carries her as if she didn’t weigh a thing.

They don’t run into any of her neighbors and Scully mumbles a short ‘thanks’ when they get to her apartment. She finds her keys and unlocks the door. Before she can argue, Mulder picks her up again.

“There’s a joke in here somewhere,” he says as he carries her over the threshold. “But I’ll keep it to myself until you feel better.”

Inside, he drops her on the couch and helps her out of her coat. Together they lift her leg onto the couch and elevate it with a pillow. Her ankle is swollen and bruised, looks angry and red. Mulder touches it softly and Scully groans.

“Sorry,” he mumbles. “Are you sure you don’t want to get it checked out?” She nods. “How much does it hurt? And please be honest.”

“Moderate pain,” she says. “I’ll be-“

“Fine, I know. Good thing you’ve treated me often enough, huh, Scully?” He grins at her. “I’ll get you some ice for your ankle and do you want ice cream or tea? What can I do for you?” His hand is still on her leg, his thumb absent-mindedly stroking her skin in soothing circles. 

“Ibuprofen,” she says and he nods.

“I’ll make you some soup.”

“I’m not sick, Mulder,” she reminds him with a smile.

“Soup heals all kinds of ailments, Scully. You’ll see. Anything else?”

She looks at him and a soft blush creeps into her cheeks. “Can you sit with me? Just… stay here with me?”

“Why do you think I left my car back at work? You’re my ride tomorrow morning, Scully.”

She answers his grin with a smile of her own. She’ll be fine. He’ll make sure of that.


End file.
